The University of California, San Diego (UCSD) Fellowship in Clinical Psychopharmacology and Psychobiology is a highly productive program for the training of research-oriented psychiatrists, psychologists and behavioral neuroscientists. This program has taken optimal advantage of active research faculty in the Department of Psychiatry and produced, over nearly two decades of training, multiple outstanding clinician-scientist psychiatric researchers such as Drs. S. Craig Risch, Robert Gemer, John Lisansky, William Byerley, Barbara Parry, John Kelsoe, Neal Swerdlow, and Frederick Moeller. The diverse and active research programs in the Department of Psychiatry at UCSD allow for a superb combination of one-on-one supervision of research fellows by very active and highly productive supervisors, a series of closely supervised clinical and laboratory research rotations, and an ever-evolving series of didactic research educational experiences. These training opportunities along with implementation of a scientific review process of the fellows? research progress by senior basic and clinical scientists of the UCSD Department of Psychiatry optimize the ability of research trainees to achieve discrete and measurable goals throughout fellowship training. The strengths of our nationally recruited trainees coupled with assets of the training faculty combine to facilitate the production of research as measured by applications to human or animal research subjects committees, presentations at national and international meetings, publication of research articles, submission of grant applications and successful competition for research funds. The majority of graduates from this program successfully continue research training and many have obtained independent funding and accepted positions as faculty to emerge as outstanding independent investigators with tenure in research oriented departments.